Eternal Cold
by LottieLilx
Summary: Vlad's new life/death as the Chosen One was going perfectly until the prophecy, it changed everything...
1. Chapter 1 - The Prophecy

Chapter One – The Prophecy

Vlad didn't know what to think. What he had just heard could change everything. The vampire world would riot. There would be a total bloodbath. As their leader he needed to sort it out before it escalated any further.

'Wait, what?' exclaimed Talitha.

 _'The cold-blooded shall rise or raze at the eternal cold's power, only then will there be peace.'_ he repeated.

'How do we know what that means?' she screamed in frustration.

'It means we have to break a solemn promise.'…


	2. Chapter 2 - Forgotten Soul

Chapter Two – Forgotten Soul

Vi's day was going terribly. She had somehow managed to dust the whole of her foster family. She didn't want to, they were her favourite yet. But it always happened in the end. Her anger was usually suppressed but it managed to come out sooner or later. Her social worker would be here soon, she always knew when these things would happen.

Vi had just turned 18, 2 months ago, she wanted her own life. She wanted to find her parents. They could shed some light on her abnormality. She had been a vampire her whole life, most vampires received their powers on their 16 birthday but not Vi, she had hers since she was born. She doesn't remember anything about her parents, but she knows someone who might…


	3. Chapter 3 - Family

Disclaimer: I do not own all these characters, some are my own.

Chapter Three: Family

It was just how he remembered it. It hadn't changed much, of course it hadn't, Ingrid liked it grungy and old, or 'sophisticated' as she said.

'Speaking of the devil'

'Aw, you were thinking about me!' she replied, sweetly with an underlying tone of arrogance.

'Yeah, I was just thinking about destroying another village, care to join me?' he said, sarcastically.

'Very funny. I actually haven't destroyed anywhere since you saw me last.'

'Hmm, going on a detox are you?'

'No just, boyfriend…'

'Oh, does he not like it? I would have thought breathers love a bit of bloodsucking, evil…'

'What do you want Vlad?' she cut in.

'To see Dad'

'I don't know why, but okay.'

She led him inside to the throne room. It had completely changed in appearance. Dad would be mad.

'Do you like my new scenery?' she asked.

'Where's Dad?' he cut in.

'Should be here soon…aaah here he is.'

A bat swooped into the room and landed on his head.

'Very funny Dad.'

The bat fell to the floor in a mangled mess, that mess grew into a figure of pale skin and midnight hair.

'I was draining an aussie, WHAT could be so important?' he boomed.

'I want to know what happened to the girl we fostered all those years ago…'


	4. Chapter 4 - Old Friends

Chapter Four: Old Friends

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'Who is it?'

'Ingrid just answer it.'

The door opened and Vi found herself face to face with someone she never thought she would.

'Ingrid, nice to see you' she started.

'I'm sure it's a pleasure' she replied.

'Delightful as always.'

'So what do we owe the pleasure?'

'I need to speak to The Count.'

'That's two people today, come'

She led her inside and to a room with a big throne and two men.

'Nice to see you again, what's happened since I last saw you?' she asked.

'Nothing much, a few near death experiences and a lot of lies' Vlad replied.

'So, same old, same old?'

'Yeah, pretty much'

Then, a tall, pretty woman walked in straight over to Vlad. Her hair was long and full of beautiful objects.

'You wanted to see me!' she asked Vlad.

'Yes, Talitha, meet Vi. We used to foster her. We were her first foster family. She grew up with me'

'Nice to meet you Vi' Talitha turned to her.

'You too' she replied.

Talitha and Vi shook hands. Vi could her her thoughts.

 _Grew up with him. Wait the Count fostered someone! He doesn't even care for his own children. Apart from Vlad. God Vlad is handsome. I can't wait for Transylvania in 2 weeks._

'Oooo, Transylvania. Vlad is this your girlfriend?' she asked without thinking.

'What!' she exclaimed, 'Can you read my mind?'

'Only your thoughts, when we touch' she replied, cursing her ignorance, she didn't want to seem weird in front of Vlad's girlfriend, 'You didn't answer my question'

'Yes, she is my girlfriend, isn't she amazing?' Vlad said.

'I think we will be great friends…'

'Why are you here?' Ingrid cut in.

'I turned 18, 2 months ago and I want to find my parents, I figured The Count might know something' she said.

'Wow, straight to the chase, someone's desperate' Ingrid teased.

'You would be if you didn't know who your parents were your whole life, you're lucky, you're a Dracula, you have parents who want to spend their eternity with you' she retaliated.

'Lucky? My father hates me, I'm a girl and even though I'm the oldest, I'm not the heir. Instead my stupid brother is, and he is the Chosen One and he isn't even a full vampire!' She screamed and ran out the room.

'Wait, not a full vampire?' she asked.

'Great Ingrid, thanks alot!' Vlad shouted to the other room.

'Huh? Vlad let me touch your hand'

'No', he darted around the table, 'don't you dare'

'Let's not play this game Vlad, you know I'm faster than you'

'That was before I came into my powers, now I'm fast too'

'I've had 18 years of practice, I can bet I'm faster'

'Bring it'

She grabbed him before he had a chance to move, 'Got ya!'

What she read, shocked her beyond science…


	5. Chapter 5 - What She Saw

Chapter Five – What She Saw

There was some connection between Vi and Vlad that when she touched his hand, she didn't just hear his thoughts, she lived them. They weren't his memories, they were someone else's that he had taken.

 _18 years prior_

 _'Two? There are two?' The Count exclaimed._

 _'It's amazing isn't it, a boy and a girl.' Sally squealed._

 _'It's, unexpected.'_

 _'What's wrong?'_

 _'I need to go, work stuff.'_

 _'Ok, when will you be back?'_

 _'I won't…'_

 _Then The Count left the room in a blur._

 _The next scene was in an adoption centre. It was Vi's adoption centre, where her social worker came from. Here she came now, holding the two babies, a little older._

 _'Adam, and Eve. Here you go, sure you can handle them? The girl is quite powerful.' said Lizzy._

 _'Yes. I can't wait to see them grow.' The Count, now holding the babies and keeping Ingrid from grabbing them._

 _'And your name?' asked Lizzy_

 _'Salem Smith…'_


	6. Chapter 6 - Truth over Lies, for once

Chapter Six: Truth over Lies, for once

'What just happened?' Vlad broke the silence.

Vlad and Vi were both on the floor, Vi was silent and absent whilst Vlad was panicked and attentive.

'Vlad, we just saw that, it was so weird, do you know something about this?' Talitha said, aiming the last question at The Count.

'That was my memory, the truth, I promise.' He answered.

'When have any of your promises of the truth ever meant anything?' Vlad retaliated in spite.

'I see that this will take some time but, Vlad, there is no advantage in lying about this.' He explained.

They all notice Vi sitting in the foetus position with tears pouring down her face. She was completely unresponsive.

'She is probably just in shock.' Said Ingrid from the door, shocking everyone.

'Well so would you if you had been lied to your whole life. I mean, just think of what she has been through. It turns out that her first foster family was her real family and we gave up on her remember. I know how much of a disappointment this family is…' he argues.

'Wait, disappointment. Says who?' the Count cuts in.

'Dad, let's face it, you lie all the time.' He counteracts.

Then Vi walks out the room without a backwards glance. They all go to follow her but she has disappeared…


	7. Chapter 7 - Dormant

**Chapter 7 – Dormant**  
Vlad was faster than the others, his new found powers made sure of that, he could also stop time if he wanted. He wanted time on his own with Vi, she needed to know that he had no idea, and that he would always be there for her. He knew that she was probably in the basement, so he stopped time and headed down there.  
As he expected, she was there, and she wasn't at all affected by Vlad's powers, Vlad saw a little bit of hope there.  
'Vi, I want you to know that I had no idea, and that I didn't have anything to do with giving you up all those years ago, you were a sister to me, and it turns out you are my sister how cool is that?' he started, Vi chuckled at this amid tears.  
'I am happy that you are my family, I would've hated it if my family were evil. But it is a shock, I just need time.' She replied.  
'Well, that's what we have. As the Chosen One I can freeze time and that is what I have just done.'  
'So how come I'm not frozen?'  
'I have an idea, as my twin, I can't affect you and you can't affect me, and I think we have the same powers.'  
'You mean like, dusting a whole clan out of a sudden burst of anger, without a weapon?' She asked, hesitantly.  
'Well yes, probably… Vi, is that why you're really here?'…


	8. Chapter 8 - Education

**Chapter 8 – Education**  
'Vi we need to talk.' Vlad started.  
'About what, I've told you all you need to know haven't I?' she replied.  
'No. But I'm used to that. Have you ever stayed anywhere for more than a year?' he asked.  
'The last time was you.'  
'I thought as much. Must have been in tons of schools then huh?'  
'School?' she hesitated, 'what's school?'  
Vlad stepped back in shock. What he saw now was a girl, his twin, almost distant from any life he had ever known. Something he took for granted is completely unknown to the closest person to him. He had to sort this.  
'Well, school is where you learn stuff, like maths and physics.' he explained, 'In the UK all children have to go to school, some are free but others you have to pay for.'  
Vi was still so confused, in all her foster families there was no mention of school. What was Physics and Maths? Vlad could see this so he carried on.  
'Most kids don't want to go to school but it's quite fun. This place was a school at one point, until Dad shut it down.'  
'Why?'  
'I'm not sure really, I think he wanted me to stay and having it as a school somehow wouldn't please me in his eyes.'  
'Why isn't it a school now, hasn't he left?'  
'Well, it is Ingrid's now and she does actually want to open the school again. But I'm afraid that she just wants breathers to bite.'  
'Why don't you oversee it then?'  
'I actually never thought about that, are you so desperate to go to school?' he asked.  
'Is it obvious, it sounds wonderful.'  
'Well you leave at the age of 18 I'm afraid.'  
Vi, had always looked younger than she was. She grew slower as she had always been undead. She looked at him with a lifted eyebrow.  
'Well I guess that you could pass for 15.' He made up his mind, he was going to get her an education.  
'Yes!' she exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9 - Plans

**Chapter 9 – Plans**

It was a month later. They had spent the whole month cleaning and making sure that everything was ready for the school re-opening. Vi was extremely excited. She would start in Year 10 with some private tutoring. She had already been studying. They had made sure that she was always indoors and the windows had all been framed with UV light so the sunlight coming wouldn't dust a vampire. She was very happy with all this. But someone wasn't.

'Vlad, we are meant to be in Transylvania' Talitha stated.

'Tal, come on, she's my sis'

'Can't Ingrid look after her'

'Nope, nope. Definitely not.' He quickly said.

'Alright, sorry. I just was looking forward to it so much'

'I know and so was I, but we have eternity. Vi only has now' he explained and settled the argument.

Ingrid was enjoying the prospect of the new school. She knew that she couldn't bite any breathers. But she had an authority position and that could help her rule the school.

Vlad knew exactly what Ingrid was thinking and was quite scared of what she might do but was determined to not let it stop his aim of getting Vi an education.

'Thank you Vlad. I can't wait for tomorrow.' Vi said.

'Me neither. Have you been studying?'

'Yes. Test me' she asked.

'Ok. What is the yellowy liquid inside human's blood that holds it together and helps it move?'

'Plasma!' she answered.

'Yes! You're ready for Year 10. Starting your GCSE's.'

'I'm only trying it out remember.'

'Just don't get too attached.' The Count cut in.


End file.
